vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Elena and Caroline
The relationship between Elena Gilbert and Caroline Forbes. They met in their childhood but weren't close as Caroline was jealous of Elena. However, they were both best friends with Bonnie. Caroline also dated Elena's ex-boyfriend, Matt, but suspected he was still in love with Elena. When Caroline became a vampire, they grew closer as Bonnie ended her friendship with Caroline. However, Caroline lost all respect for Elena and they became somewhat rivals when Elena broke up with Stefan, Caroline's best friend, to date his brother, Damon. Elena was outraged when she discovered Caroline had told Stefan of her and Damon's relationship before they were ready. After Damon used the sire bond to have Elena turn her humanity off, she confronted Caroline about her betrayal and bet her in a fight after harming her mother. Elena later stole Caroline's prom dress and Caroline eventually let Stefan and Damon torture her into regaining her humanity, though she was more reluctant than Bonnie. After getting her humanity back, Elena refused to apologize to Caroline but they managed to rebuild their friendship. Throughout the Vampire Diaries |-|Season One= Season One In Pilot Caroline first came off as insensitive when she saw Elena Gilbert on the first day of school after Elena's parents had been killed in a car crash. During the back to school party, she found new guy Stefan Salvatore and flirtatiously invited him to go on a walk with her, but was insulted when he rebuffed her advances and showed an interest in Elena. She then told Bonnie Bennett that it was a competition, with Elena. Later Caroline starts dating with Damon, Stefan's brother , who begins to manipulate her and feed on her. Elena noticed the bruises and bite marks on Caroline for the first time and Caroline tried to brush Elena off. Elena confronted Damon, and afterwards he took Caroline away and started to feed on her, mad she had revealed something to Elena. He instantly became mysteriously weakened until Stefan arrived and revealed that he had spiked Caroline's drink with vervain, knowing that was the only way to stop him. Elena came to Caroline's aid and she broke down crying on Elena's shoulder as the stress of her brush with death finally got to her. Caroline grew closer to Elena's ex-boyfriend, Matt, and sought Elena's permission before she began dating him. Elena gave Caroline a vervain necklace to protect her. When Bonnie left town briefly following her grandmother's death, Elena and Caroline grew closer. Caroline began acting insensitive toward Elena again when they competed for Miss Mystic Falls, however later encouraged her not to drop out and began encouraging her. When Caroline won, Elena was the first one she hugged ans was very happy for her. |-|Season Two= Season Two In Brave New World, Elena was originally reluctant for Damon to heal Caroline with his blood, but later agreed when pushed by Bonnie. Elena and Bonnie covered for Caroline at the carnival. She was shocked when she discovered Caroline was turned into a vampire by Katherine. Elena and Damon argued when he decided to kill Caroline. He later tried to stake Caroline, but Elena stepped between them to save her, and Damon blamed Elena in advance for anyone Caroline kills. In Memory Lane, Katherine begins using Caroline to spy on Elena and Stefan. When Damon convinces Alaric Saltzman to convince Jenna to host a private mini reunion barbecue party with a couple of her old high school friends supposedly so that Alaric can meet some of her old friends including Mason Lockwood, Caroline tries to distract Elena from the fact that her boyfriend won't answer by droping hints that a vampire/human relationship wouldn't work including telling her that Stefan supposedly said to Caroline that despite how he felt about Elena every second he she was a temptation. He fought the desire for blood every second every day even when she was with him.Elena contemplated what Caroline said as Alaric came to them to tell them dinner was ready. After Caroline played Pictionary with the others, Elena, after waiting for a few hours for a return call and getting a bad feeling, decides to take matters into her own hands and says she's going to go over there to see what's happening. Caroline after trying to discourage her from going including saying she was being a clingy girlfriend she offers her a lift there which Elena happily agrees too. On the way out, Caroline deliberately drops her keys near the back left tire and twist the air valve damaging it enough to produce a slow leak. On the road, Caroline again drops hints that Elena and Stefan should break up. "Why are you being so snippy? " Elena asks. Caroline blames it on her own personal drama, implying her own break up with Matt, but she presses the issue. After Elena changed the subject by turning up the car's mp3 player, Caroline's sabotaged tire blows out and they have to stop the car. It's soon night time and Caroline has made a call to the towing company for them to come and get the car, but it is taking exceedingly long and an antsy Elena wants to call Jenna, presumably to pick them up. Caroline stalls further by saying she will call the tow company again and use her "agro voice". Elena offers to walk the rest of the way but Caroline says they can't leave her car. Elena says they will come back for it but Caroline belays her again. Elena concedes that Caroline is still upset over Matt but not to project it on her Stefan. Caroline denies she is projecting saying. Elena, stunned ask were her out burst came from. Caroline says she is trying to be her friend but Elena is unappreciative and tells her to stop trying. The tow truck finally approaches and Elena says she is going to walk, but then Caroline grabs her by the arm pleading not to go, but too tightly causing Elena to say she is hurting her. Caroline practically begging says don't leave her alone but she walks off. Later at the Mystic Grill Caroline is in the Grill's lavatory at the sink freshening up in the mirror. Then she hears footsteps and Katherine appears in the reflection. Caroline turns around with trepidation. Katherine is angry because Caroline didn't do exactly what she said and occupy Elena and keep her from returning home and contacting Stefan. Soon after she had a frightening face to face confrontation with Katherine, Elena walks into the Mystic Grill with Stefan. Caroline is there and calls Elena over and she apologizes to Elena about how she acted and what she said. But Elena admits that what Caroline was saying earlier was right but it was hard for her to admit it. Caroline is surprised that Elena is not mad and Elena tells her she was just being a good friend. Caroline apologizes again. Elena wordlessly accepts it and goes over to where Stefan was sitting. Stefan and Elena have breakup when Caroline is listening their conversation but when they are alone again at Elena's house it is revealed that the breakup was all a ruze put on knowing that Caroline would hear and report back to Katherine. They decide not to tell Damon, who also overheard the false break up to better convince Katherine of its legitimacy. In Kill or Be Killed, Caroline and Elena are in The Mystic Falls Historical Society Volunteer Day at the function Caroline described to Elena that Elizabeth is all of a sudden "mother of the year" when she was trying to avoid her the most. Then as they begin to paint on what looked like wood stain and/or preservative on a park ground building pillar and a wood water pump. Caroline noted Elena's apparent boredom and says she is just babbling; but Elena encourages her to go on and she does, Caroline saying she was bitchy to her mother which was "...par for the course with us". "Us" meaning vampires. Elena seemed preoccupied despite what she said so Caroline asked how things were with her and Stefan and if she heard from him "No, not since the fight" Elena lied referring to the "break up" at the Mystic Grill. She tells Caroline that he has been pushing her away from him because a jealous Katherine might hurt her and she doesn't know how to change her mind. Caroline puts down her brush and goes over to say to her that perhaps that Stefan has a point because Katherine is dangerous. Continuing the lie as her best friend looks at her intently Elena says that she knows that Katherine is dangerous and that Stefan is trying to protect her, but it felt like giving up, that they were stronger than that. To that Caroline just shrugs regretfully. A few minutes later, still applying wood stain to the facilities Caroline notes the longing looks between Elena and Stefan and comments on it to Elena. Elena puts down her brush and says she is going to go talk to him. Caroline tries to talk her out of it but Elena blows past her heading for Stefan frustrating her. As Elena heads for her alleged ex-boyfriend Damon comes up behind Caroline asking what is Elena's problem. "Don't worry about it" Caroline says. He then asks why she was being such a bitch to her mother. "Don't worry about it" she repeats and walks off to finish re-staining the column but tuning her ears to listen in on Stefan and Elena. Minutes later they are both climbing up to higher ground so Caroline can hear her surroundings better, Caroline picks up the various park sounds, "Oh God" Caroline says "What?" says a befuddled Elena who hadn't heard a thing. Caroline says it was Stefan and Damon and she takes off running but at human speed so Elena can keep up. A few minutes later Mason Lockwood comes up behind them wondering what they were doing there. Ignoring the question Elena ask where is Stefan, Mason, with a hard face, says he did see him or Damon and walks closer to the two. Elena ask where are they. "You don't need me for that. I'll let your friend sniff them out" he says sardonically to Caroline. Caroline looks at Mason with a hard face as well. "Does your mother know what you are?!? Mason ask hostilely. Caroline is taken aback that he knows. "I'm happy to tell her" he says. She makes a move about to go into superspeed to attack him, but Caroline stops in her tracks as Mason threatens to snap Elena's neck. Caroline manages to free Elena, and run immediately to look for Stefan and Damon. Eventually they come across the cellar of the old slave quarters on the old Lockwood plantation. Caroline listens and hears her own mother say "He's not going to tell us anything. Kill them both!" Elena ask what is going on. Caroline tells her Elizabeth is killing them. Elena says "What?" but Caroline restrains her. Caroline is afraid to stop it because her mother will find out about her. Elena, disgusted, ignores her and runs down the stairway leaving a torn Caroline, but just temporarily. She eventually runs down the stairs after Elena who had just hit a sheriff deputy with a old plank trying to stop the killing. The deputy who was hit holds her at gun point, but Caroline, using her superspeed, slams shut a cellar door. Elizabeth ask Elena who else is with her. Around them Caroline uses her superspeed, frightening the cop holding Elena. Caroline runs behind Elena comes around and defects the gun spinning the terrified cop around, holds him with her powerful arms and starts to rip out his jugular vein with her fangs, then she stops and collects herself and suppresses her game face and she returns to human likeness. "Hi mom." she says. Later Stefan has regained consciousness while Elena comforts him. That night Caroline comes home to the Salvatore residence with a small travel bag of her moms clothes apologizing to Elena for being late that she didn't know how long her mom was staying over Elena tells her that vervain takes about three days or sooner to leave the body. Stefan joins them and Caroline ask if he got some blood in him and he tells her he feels much better. They reach the door way of the cellar the brothers are keeping Elizabeth in. Elena goes after her. Elizabeth doesn't want to see Caroline and she is very sad and leaves the cell, she sits in the living roo, Elena leaves again briefly and then offering to take her home. A crying Caroline tells her that she can't go home. Elena ask why not? Tenderly Elena coaches out of her, it is because Katherine is going to be there. She confesses that she will want to know everything that happened that day and also that she had to spy on Elena and report back to Katherine. Elena tells her that she knows and she was so mad at Caroline then she tried to put herself in her position to try to figure out why she would do that to her and Stefan after being such a friend to her. Elena gets up and sits next to her friend. Insightfully she asks "Who did she threaten?" "Matt" Caroline said, saying that she was very scared of Katherine. Elena said she should be they all should be scared of her. Caroline ask why is Katherine doing this to them. "That's the million dollar question" Elena says. Caroline, despite being many times stronger than Elena settles in Elena's embrace with her head against her chest feeling safe and falling asleep in the arms of her best friend. In Plan B, Stefan is trapped in the well full of vervain and Elena calls to Carolin for help. Bonnie and Caroline walked at human speed to the old Lockwood well in the woods Caroline hears Elena's cries for help. She rushed to her aid at super speed until she reached the well, Elena told Caroline that Stefan was trapped in the well (it was Bonnie who texted him with the location of the moonstone). Caroline made a move to dive down but Elena told her that it was filled with vervain. Caroline looked for something and found a chain in a neat pile. She took the end of the chain and threw it over the cross bar. A few moments later Elena had tied the end of the chain around her waste like a harness and was getting ready for Caroline to lower her down inside. At that moment Bonnie finally caught up asking what happened saying Caroline just took off in a blur. Caroline explained that she heard Elena screaming and urged Bonnie to help Elena over the lip of the well. They manage to get to Stefan and they rescued him. In Katerina, In the woods, Elena, who is carrying a big bag, asks Caroline to tell everyone she left school because she wasn't feeling well. She asks her to keep Stefan busy. Caroline is unsure, explaining that she is terrible at lying. Elena points out that Caroline managed to keep her occupied when Katherine asked her, and Caroline explains that she was threatened. Eventually, Elena asks Caroline to promise as her friend not to say anything and Caroline agrees. The pair go down into the tomb and Caroline asks: "Are you sure you want to do this?" Elena points out that Katherine is the only person who knows the truth about Klaus. Caroline reminds her that Katherine lies about everything but Elena replies: "I can't just sit back and wait. I have to know." Caroline takes off the tomb door and Elena calls after Katherine. Suddenly, Katherine shuffles forward and croaks: "Hello, Elena." Elena tells Caroline to leave; pointing out that Katherine can't hurt her as long as she stays on the right side of the door. Caroline leaves hesitantly. In Daddy Issues, after that Caroline is abducted and tortured, Stefan calls Elena to go and accompany Caroline because she needs her. Elena and Bonnie go to her house, saying That They are having a slumber party at her house and Caroline breaks down, crying peak gust both hug her tightly. In The Sun Also Rises, Caroline is also seen with Elena, Bonnie, Jeremy, Stefan, Damon and Alaric at Jenna's funeral. In As I Lay Dying, Caroline tried to help Elena and Jeremy have as normal a day as possible during the screening of Gone with the Wind. |-|Season Three= Season Three Caroline organises Elena's party. Caroline also tells her that her mother came across more vampire attacks which was probably Stefan. They begin to organise the party along with Tyler and Elena is shocked that Caroline told Tyler she kissed Damon. Elena and Caroline later find Matt. He ignores Caroline and she tells Elena that he hates her, but Elena corrects her, saying he hates not being with her. Caroline's later insensitive toward Elena but whilst trying to apologise, they find Damon's bulletin which he was using to track Stefan. Caroline and Bonnie later arrive at Elena's where they begin catching up. The three inspect Elena's necklace when it begins to burn her and Caroline confronts Elena over her feelings for Damon. They later begin senior year together. Eventually, Elena chooses Stefan over Damon, stating that the main reason was that Stefan was closer to Caroline and Tyler. |-|Season Four= Season Four ]] Caroline stops Elena from killing April and teaches her how to compel someone to forget. Caroline was critical of Elena when she first broke up with Stefan to be with Damon and jumped to the conclusion that she must be sired to Damon, which turned out to be correct. She later yelled at Elena, revealing the sire bond, when the two had a sleepover with Bonnie. Caroline told Stefan of Elena and Damon's relationship, and when Elena found out, she became mad at Caroline. Caroline's worried about Elena when Jeremy dies and becomes scared when Elena has a meltdown. Damon uses the sire bond to have her turn her humanity off. Caroline attends Elena's party and becomes furious when Elena attacks her mother. They end up fighting in the woods and Elena's about to kill Caroline when Damon and Stefan intervene. Caroline ends their friendship. Elena also steals Caroline's prom dress and wears it herself. After learning that Stefan and Damon plan to torture Elena into turning her emotions back on, Caroline tries to reason with her and asks for Bonnie's help, but is refused. Elena ends up infuriating Caroline by bringing up the fact that Tyler has abandoned her and so has Klaus. Caroline snaps her neck and tells Stefan to do what he has to do to get the old Elena back. When Elena gets her humanity back, she refuses to apologize to Caroline, as that would bring her back to the darkest time in her life. They later graduate together. |-|Season Five= Season Five Elena and Caroline head to college together, leaving Jeremy and Damon to take care of themselves. Once Elena and Caroline arrive at their dorm, they realize that they’ve got another roomate. Megan, is a compl ete annoyance to Caroline whose masterful attempt to bully her into leaving results in her getting a mouthful of vervain. Elena is initially okay with sharing the space with the third girl – until she learns she might be a vampire hunter. Trying to blend into their college surroundings, Elena and Caroline try to crash a party. The catch is, without an invitation, the two vampires can’t exactly get inside. Before they’re able to pull off a ruse to get an invite, the suspected vampire hunter is thrown out of an upper story window, clearly having been killed by a vampire. The police suspiciously rule it a suicide, but nervous Caroline and Elena steal Megan’s phone in a move that could land them in some trouble with the authorities. }} Quotes :Elena: ''"What makes you such an expert on who I am?" :Caroline: "Because we've been friends forever." :Elena: "I tried to kill you, Caroline. I'm not exactly BFF-material anymore. You should move on." :Caroline: "I am not going to give up on you." :- She's Come Undone Gallery tumblr_ljg7706xpV1qc4i52o1_500.gif tumblr_ll83rjVZiK1qc0fsdo1_500.jpg tumblr_lllojhNxMi1qeufxvo1_500.gif tumblr_lly7gllpUL1qc0fsdo1_500.png tumblr_lfvofsXN2y1qzcgeto1_500.jpg tumblr_lhc81blxZD1qzcgeto1_500.jpg tumblr_li6apsB5uN1qakqpmo1_r1_500.gif tumblr_li6ehvA93N1qakqpmo1_500.gif tumblr_lv610kykxW1qisd43o1_500.gif 116VampireDiaries1043.jpg tumblr_lhvhasLYkC1qf2onyo1_500.jpg tumblr_lsg0kiBnkX1qisd43o1_500.gif tumblr_lsx1qmxdH81r3y8npo1_500.gif tumblr_ll84kcYw0i1qjjdjjo1_500.jpg tumblr_lq50f03rBG1qln1ypo1_500.png tumblr_lt2h0qmjSQ1qj7hvgo1_500.gif tumblr_lt7mw1Stx31qmz2uho1_500.jpg tumblr_lt7z6xeqSd1r4k8nmo1_500.jpg tumblr_lv4td6s2o31qzcgeto1_500.jpg tumblr_lv3lmneW3f1qzcgeto1_500.jpg tumblr_ly9apcSWjn1qa8j7ro1_500.gif tumblr_ly7prmiI5B1qa8j7ro1_500.gif Tumblr ly2a7inUkj1qe6diwo2 250.gif tumblr_lxu5ehzhQa1qjkw0io3_500.gif tumblr_lxqwxmuqLv1qakqpmo1_r2_500.gif tumblr_m3l7dzN8Rc1qh8sy3o1_250.gif tumblr_m3l7dzN8Rc1qh8sy3o2_250.gif tumblr_m3kpaldezL1qjl5hfo1_250.jpg tumblr_m3kpaldezL1qjl5hfo2_250.jpg tumblr_m3kpaldezL1qjl5hfo3_250.jpg tumblr_m3kpaldezL1qjl5hfo4_250.jpg tumblr_m3kpaldezL1qjl5hfo5_250.jpg tumblr_m3kpaldezL1qjl5hfo6_250.jpg tumblr_m3kpaldezL1qjl5hfo7_250.jpg tumblr_m3kpaldezL1qjl5hfo8_250.jpg tumblr_m3kpaldezL1qjl5hfo9_250.jpg Tumblr m3p3i8xfk61rr2oido3 r2 250.gif tumblr_m42ldkem7a1r99gaho1_500.gif tumblr_lk2kij41KW1qhj1ouo1_500.jpg tumblr_lk6jcl6xDS1qfemwdo1_500.jpg tumblr_lkby5niUWp1qfemwdo1_500.jpg tumblr_lp2bbiqnmW1r086dio1_500.gif tumblr_lq4s41WjHz1qc9cn2o1_500.jpg tumblr_lr75ngVL2w1r1qmcpo1_500.gif tumblr_lr75ngVL2w1r1qmcpo2_500.gif tumblr_lr784tbtmh1r1qmcpo1_500.gif tumblr_lrmip3eJXi1qakqpmo1_500.gif tumblr_lt2b87yjDf1r086dio1_500.gif tumblr_lwg2xt1idq1ql0wkao1_500.jpg tumblr_lxqvnwHfkW1qakqpmo3_r1_500.gif tumblr_lz0ajklEko1r6cnzeo1_500.jpg tumblr_lxqwxmuqLv1qakqpmo1_r2_500.gif tumblr_lz7gu0gULp1r1hl6ro1_500.png Caroline-and-elena-in-do-not-go-gentle.jpg tumblr_m4nw6r9hsK1rqo6g7o1_500.gif tumblr_m4z4rupkHB1qaq6pho2_500.gif tumblr_m5oqjxqcVb1qfkvk4o1_500.jpg tumblr_m5d7us7K2e1qlq3doo3_250.gif tumblr_m8nie5UUlz1rdbtfvo1_250.jpg tumblr_m8nie5UUlz1rdbtfvo2_500.jpg tumblr_m9letvCBq61rogap3o1_500.gif tumblr_m5d7us7K2e1qlq3doo6_250.gif tumblr_m1gi0yTbKH1rqq93wo1_500.gif tumblr_lr0pzcJsk81qig7wyo1_500.jpg tumblr_lrmhy1s9AE1qc4i52o1_250.gif tumblr_lrmhy1s9AE1qc4i52o2_250.gif tumblr_lrmhy1s9AE1qc4i52o3_250.gif tumblr_lrmhy1s9AE1qc4i52o4_250.gif tumblr_lrmhy1s9AE1qc4i52o5_250.gif tumblr_lrmhy1s9AE1qc4i52o6_250.gif tumblr_lxqvnwHfkW1qakqpmo3_r1_500.gif tumblr_lysse2LB7T1qcu7kpo1_250.gif tumblr_lysse2LB7T1qcu7kpo2_250.gif tumblr_lysse2LB7T1qcu7kpo3_250.gif tumblr_lysse2LB7T1qcu7kpo4_250.gif tumblr_lytjjqUbfN1qexpz6o1_250.gif tumblr_lytjjqUbfN1qexpz6o2_250.gif tumblr_lytjjqUbfN1qexpz6o3_250.gif tumblr_lytjjqUbfN1qexpz6o4_250.gif tumblr_lzji6f495R1qcu7kpo1_250.gif tumblr_lzji6f495R1qcu7kpo2_250.gif tumblr_lzji6f495R1qcu7kpo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_lzji6f495R1qcu7kpo4_r1_250.gif Tumblr mec39qMfUQ1r5f8xoo2 r1 500.gif Tumblr m74ceuLlzj1rz3qlko1 r1 500.gif Tumblr m5d7us7K2e1qlq3doo8 250.gif Tumblr m5d7us7K2e1qlq3doo7 250.gif Tumblr m5d7us7K2e1qlq3doo6 250.gif Tumblr m5d7us7K2e1qlq3doo5 250.gif Tumblr m5d7us7K2e1qlq3doo4 250.gif Tumblr m5d7us7K2e1qlq3doo2 250.gif Tumblr m5d7us7K2e1qlq3doo1 250.gif tumblr_medba0uzAw1qfwqc5o2_250.gif tumblr_medba0uzAw1qfwqc5o3_250.gif tumblr_med9z5Lk511qfwqc5o1_500.gif tumblr_med9kymPiC1qfwqc5o1_500.gif The-Vampire-Diaries-33.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-35.jpg|Elena and Caroline in Founder's day. The-Vampire-Diaries-34.jpg|Elena and Caroline in 4x08 59091 444217312319851 1896617366 n.png 63036 444217562319826 59052071 n.png 3x19-02.jpg tvdcarolineelena4x02.png 8 tvd8 640.jpg 4 tvd4 640.jpg 6 tvd6 640.jpg Caroline5x1.gif Elena and Caroline TVD 5x01.jpg Elena and Caroline 2 TVD 5x01.jpg Elena and Caroline 3 TVD 5x01.jpg Elena and Caroline TVD.jpg|Elena and Caroline - monochrome Elena and Caroline TVD 2.jpg|Elena and Caroline at Whitmore Elena and Caroline 4 TVD 5x01.jpg Elena and Caroline 5 TVD 5x01.jpg Elena and Caroline TVD 5x02.jpg Elena and Caroline 2 TVD 5x02.jpg Elena and Caroline 3 TVD 5x02.jpg Elena and Caroline 4 TVD 5x02.jpg Elena and Caroline 5 TVD 5x02.jpg Elena and Caroline 6 TVD 5x02.jpg Elena and Caroline 7 TVD 5x02.jpg Caroline 8 TVD 5x02.jpg Elena and Caroline 8 TVD 5x02.jpg Elena and Caroline 9 TVD 5x02.jpg Elena and Caroline 10 TVD 5x02.jpg Elena and Caroline 11 TVD 5x02.jpg Trivia *Both Caroline and Elena are vampires and were both turned by Damon's blood. **Caroline was smothered to death with a pillow by Katherine in The Return. She completed her transformation by drinking from a blood bag in Brave New World. **Elena was drowned by Rebekah in The Departed. She completed her transformation by drinking from a guard in Growing Pains. *They were both turned to serve some sort of purpose to an Original. **Katherine killed Caroline for Klaus to use as the vampire in the sacrifice. **Rebekah killed Elena because her life was linked to Alaric's and she needed to kill him to protect her family. *They are best friends with Bonnie. They are also each best friends with a Salvatore brother. Elena's best friends with Damon and Caroline's best friends with Stefan. *They were briefly enemies in season four like they originally were in the novels. *They have both dated Matt and Damon. They have also both been interested in Stefan. *They have both had three serious on-screen relationships. Caroline dated Damon (season one), Matt (seasons one and two), and Tyler (seasons three to present). Elena dated Matt (season three flashback), Stefan (seasons one to four), and Damon (seasons four to present). *Their mothers were very close friends. *In the books, Elena is more like Caroline is in the series. See also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship Category:Help Needed